Solos tu y yo
by Adarkan
Summary: Tras 5 años del incidente, Lucy y Lincoln siguen buscando algún superviviente. Sus vidas han dado un drastico giro ahora que se encuentran completamente solos. Este es uno de mis fics mas queridos aunque no a muchos agradó. Advertencia de Loudcest y alguna descripción subida de tono.
1. Capitulo 1

Ya han pasado 5 años desde el incidente. Mi hermana Lucy y yo hemos recorrido varios estados pero aun no hemos encontrado ningún superviviente. Simplemente cadáveres descompuestos por allá donde pasamos. Toda la vegetación marchita, ni un solo pájaro en el cielo, ni un misero sonido de algún animal o insecto. Solo muerte a nuestro alrededor. Hoy nos adentramos en una nueva ciudad. Allí podremos encontrar provisiones, ropa nueva y unos guantes nuevos, los que llevo empiezan a estar destrozados. Mis pantalones tienen algún desperfecto pero aun los podre usar un tiempo si me apetece. Lucy se encuentra empujando a Trasty, el carrito de la compra que lleva con nosotros mas de un año. Le pusimos nombre para intentar aliviar un poco la soledad que sentimos, pero poco nos ha ayudado. Debemos andar esquivando los diferentes coches accidentados y chamuscados de hace años, estos accidentes son los únicos rastros de desperfectos que siempre hemos encontrado. Ningún rastro de vandalismo, ningún lugar saqueado. Solo cadáveres en el ultimo sitio donde una vez paseaban o trabajaban. Solo es otra deprimente ciudad.

Lucy: Lincoln, ahí esta el supermercado. Pongámonos las mascaras.

Mi hermana, mi única compañera. Quien siempre ha estado conmigo. Ahí esta ella, con su sudadera gris con una capucha que asemeja las orejas de un animal y sus pantalones a rayas. Lleva cargada a su espalda la mochila rosa en forma de unicornio, solo que el cuernos hace tiempo que se desgastó y ahora solo son unos trozos de hilo sueltos. Nuestras mochilas llevan un pequeño kit de supervivencia con navajas, vendas, alcohol, encendedores y demás utensilios. 

Miro a mi hermana y asiento con la cabeza. Ambos sacamos de Trasty un par de mascarillas medicas. No es tanto como para evitar alguna infección si no mas bien para aplacar el olor. Aun con las mascarillas puestas el temible olor a descomposición nos golpea cuando abrimos las puertas. Varios cuerpos descompuestos se encuentran en el interior, al igual que muchísima comida podrida que en alguna época fue fresca.

Anduvimos por los diferentes pasillos buscando latas de conserva y productos que no caducasen, como miel, leche en polvo o cosas así. Poco a poco fuimos llenando a Trasty con los víveres que encontramos y cargamos todas las botellas de agua que pudimos. El agua era la peor parte siempre. Mucho peso, ocupaba demasiado y nos duraba poco.

Lucy: ¡Mira esto Lincoln!

Me acerco a ver que era lo que quería mostrarme mi hermana. Ella no deja de mirar fijamente una de las estanterías. Una sonrisa nostálgica se le nota bajo la mascarilla cuando me señala una caja de cereales Zombie Bran.

Aahhh. Que recuerdos. Eran buenos tiempos aun y las peleas que tenia con todas mis hermanas. Ambos las echamos de menos.

Lincoln: Si, eran buenos tiempos. Pero es mejor que sigamos a alguna tienda de ropa. Necesito nuevos guantes.

Lucy: Podrías quitártelos, estamos como a 29°C y estamos solos.

Lincoln: Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme, seria horrible si encontramos algún superviviente y no los llevase.

Los azules ojos de Lucy se entristecen nuevamente. Ya han pasado 4 años desde que la convencí de que usara una pinza para el pelo para que pudiese ver mejor sin el pelo en la cara, pero cada vez que la veía entristecerse mi corazón se llenaba de mas pesar.

Lincoln: Vamos, es posible que también encontremos una librería.

Se lo digo de forma optimista para que piense en otra cosa. Tras el incidente no quiero volver a estar sin guantes ni ropa larga. Solo lo permito por las noches, cuando nos acostamos en un sitio seguro.

Lucy: También quiero que busquemos un sitio cerrado para dormir. Esta noche necesito tus caricias.

Diablos, ¿me esta leyendo el pensamiento?

Lincoln: Claro amor. Buscaremos un sitio seguro.

No hace falta que me miréis raro. Somos un chico de 17 años y una chica de 15. Y estamos completamente solos. Es normal que busquemos consuelo el uno en el otro, siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente desde pequeños y nos tenemos mucha confianza. Si alguno necesita contacto intimo nos limitamos a dárnoslo mutuamente.

Bueno, tomo a Trasty que se encuentra cargado hasta arriba y lo empujo fuera del apestoso supermercado. Fuera me quito la mascarilla y la guardo nuevamente. Lucy se acerca por detrás y hace lo mismo. El respirar sin sentir aquella peste nos hace sentirnos un poco mejor, pero debemos continuar el camino. Tras pasar un par de cuadras llegamos a una zona de pequeños comercios, el lugar perfecto para encontrar nueva ropa, en especial ropa interior pues apenas podemos lavar ninguna prenda si no tenemos cerca un río o un gran deposito de agua.

Lucy: Yo mirare en la librería. Consígueme algo de ropa a mi también y recuerda que mi talla de pecho es la 75.

Lincoln: Ok. Si encuentras algún mapa nuevo, guárdalo.

Y allí se va, a revisar los libros. Espero que esta vez los que traiga ardan bien. Yo por mi parte me pongo a revisar toda la ropa que hay. Me toca apartar un par de cadáveres para llegar a la sección donde esta la ropa de manga larga. Saco de mi mochila las diversas camisetas viejas que he estado usando y las dejo tiradas a un lado, lo mismo con la ropa interior y pantalones. Luego procedo a llenar la mochila con camisetas nuevas, pantalones y ropa interior. Acto seguido me hago con una bolsa de tela en donde procedo a meter calcetines, pantaletas y sostenedores para Lucy. Acto seguido tiro mis guantes desgastados y la ropa que llevaba puesta al suelo y me cubro con ropa nueva, unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa naranja de manga larga y unas botas de montaña. Me dispongo a salir de la tienda cuando veo en un maniquí un precioso vestido azul oscuro con ribetes negros. El maniquí parece de la estatura de Lucy, por lo que procedo a desnudar aquel cuerpo de plástico y meter el vestido en la bolsa con las nuevas prendas de mi hermanita. Seguro que le gustará.

Fuera de la tienda cuelgo la bolsa en el gancho de Trasty y compruebo que la brújula que le enganchamos con pegamento rápido seguía funcionando. Lo empujo para seguir el camino.

Lucy: ¡Lincoln ven! He encontrado un buen sitio.

Como le gusta chillar... De pequeña amaba el silencio pero tras tantos años apenas escuchando el viento ahora quiere aunque sea escuchar el eco de su voz cada poco. Bueno, tendré que ir.

Consigo meter a Trasty dentro de la tienda y Lucy me señala una puerta entreabierta. Parece que la sala de descanso del personal esta abierta, no hay ningún cadáver dentro y tiene una papelera de rejilla. Perfecto. 

Dejo a Trasty aparcado en la estantería de delante. Tomo nuestros sacos de dormir, una lata de comida, una parrilla metálica y una botella de agua. Mientras dejo las cosas dentro, Lucy va arrancando hojas de los libros y las va acumulando en la papelera. Cuando estiré los sacos en el suelo, ella ya estaba prendiendo fuego a la papelera.

Lucy: ¿Cual crees que deba ir primero?

Ella me mostraba 2 libros en sus manos. Uno era el Código deVenci y el otro Las perras del hambre. Le hice una pequeña sonrisa y alcancé el libro superior de una pila cercana.

Lincoln: Mejor este: Make America Great Again del Pato Donal Thrum

Lucy sonrió divertida, tomo el libro de mi mano y lo arrojó a la papelera ardiendo. Puse la rejilla encima de la papelera, después tome mi navaja de la mochila y apuñale la parte superior de la lata de comida. Después la dejé encima de la rejilla para que se fuese calentando hasta ver salir el vapor por el orificio que le había practicado.

Lucy: Mmmm. Judías con tomate. Hace tiempo que no las pruebo.

Lincoln: No hace falta ser sarcástica Lucy. Tenemos suerte que estas latas caduquen dentro de 100 años.

La comida como siempre resulta insulsa y pastosa, pero con toda la vegetación muerta y sin animales es lo único con lo que podemos sobrevivir. Albóndigas enlatadas, garbanzos con verduras, sardinas, atún, leche en polvo que siempre acaba aguada... Lo único que podemos considerar suerte es que vayamos a la ciudad o pueblo que sea las tiendas siempre tienen cosas de estas.

Me encargo de deshacerme de los envases, nadie los reciclará, pero siempre ha sido una costumbre el separar para reciclar. Cuando regreso veo que Lucy ya ha apagado el fuego y guardado las cosas. Cierro la puerta de la sala y Lucy empieza a desvestirse. Cierto, ya no recordaba que me dijo que queria mis caricias. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mi rostro cuando me quito los guantes y me quito mi camisa de manga larga. Para cuando mee quito mis pantalones ella ya esta totalmente desnuda sobre los sacos de dormir.

Ya solo con mi ropa interior me situo detras de ella y empiezo a frotar su desnuda espalda y sus brazos. Noto como se estremece con mi contacto y beso su mejilla tranquilizandola. Sigo acariciandola unos momentos en los brazos para pasar a continuación a su parte delantera. Con cuidado paso mis manos por sus pechos masajeandolos con cuidado. 

Lucy: Aahhh....

Cuando empieza a gemir siempre gira su cabeza hacia mi buscando mis labios con su boca. Yo la correspondo mientras desciendo cuidadosamente mi mano. Ella se agarra con fuerza al saco de dormir que tiene debajo mientras continuo moviendo mis manos de forma gentil. Ante una señal de su cabeza empiezo a acelerar mi movimiento en su parte intima hasta que todo su cuerpo se pone rigido y ahoga un grito de placer con mis labios mientras una de sus manos sujeta la que se encuentra entre sus piernas. Cuando su cuerpo se relaja me retiro cuidadosamente sin incomodarla. Entonces ella situa su mano encima de mi ropa interior.

Lucy: ¿Tu quieres?

Simplemente la miro agradecido pero le comunico que no es necesario. Hoy mi cabeza esta dándole vueltas nuevamente al motivo que nos dejó en esta situación. Ella como tantas otras veces lo nota y no dice nada. Simplemente se recuesta sobre mi pecho y ambos nos estiramos sobre un saco de dormir y nos tapamos con otro. Ella no tarda en dormirse sobre mi, pero yo no puedo dormir. Sigo pensando en lo que pasó aquel fatídico día. 

Sigo pensando en el día en que lo arruine todo y provoque la muerte de todo cuanto nos rodea. Si, todo fue mi culpa. Soy el único responsable de lo que ha pasado, ni zombies, ni virus raros, ni guerras, simplemente yo. Permitidme que os lo cuente desde el principio.

Todo empezó....


	2. Capitulo 2

Todo empezó cuando solo tenia 12 años. Acababa de leer el ultimo cómic de Ace Sabby y me encontraba eufórico disfrazado como el atacando enemigos imaginarios. Esquivaba a mis hermanas como si fuesen compinches del malvado Tiburón de las Cartas. Intentaba las poses mas guays de mi héroe favorito, pero siempre terminaba tirando todas las cartas por el suelo.

Lisa: ¿Que andas haciendo unidad fraternal mayor?

Lincoln (recogiendo sus cartas): Solo juego a ser un superheroe. Luchar contra villanos. Detener complots misteriosos. Tener poderes... cosas aburridas par aun cerebrito como tu.

Lisa: Mmm... Creo que te podría ayudar en esa ultima parte. Pero deberás ser mi sujeto de pruebas durante 1 mes entero. Necesito urgentemente un conejillo de indias, homo sapiens.

Lo que dijo mi superdotada hermanita me emocionó muchísimo, ya estaba por asegurarle que le dejaría hacer conmigo las pruebas que quisiese cuando Lynn gritó detrás mio.

Lynn: ¡HEY CHICAS! LISA DICE QUE PUEDE DARNOS SUPERPODERES

Recuerdo que todo el suelo tembló ante la estampida de hermanas que vinieron corriendo solicitando que también ellas querían algún poder especial y no se cortaban en pedir lo que querían. Super fuerza, poder hablar con los animales, crear y lanzar pasteles de crema desde sus manos...

Lisa (acomodando sus gafas): A ver, no funciona así. No puedo otorgar poderes específicos, simplemente modificar sus células para que tomen algún poder, pero desconozco cual será. Seguramente cada sujeto tenga un rasgo único que hará que su poder sea irrepetible.

Lana: ¡Pero tendremos poderes!

Lola: ¿Cuando nos los darás?

Todos la mirábamos de forma suplicante.

Lisa: Puedo tenerlo todo preparado para mañana. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que empezar a trabajar.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir fantaseando con los poderes que obtendría. Volar por el cielo. Respirar bajo el agua. Lanzar rayos de mis manos. Convertir a los malos en piedra...

Sin darme cuenta el día del fatídico incidente llegó.

La mañana fue de lo mas normal, me pelee con Lynn y Lana por ver quien entraba antes al baño. Tuvimos una guerra de comida durante el almuerzo y ayudé a Luan con sus números de payaso. A primera hora de la tarde, Lisa nos convocó a todos en el jardín. Allí tenia una enorme maquina con forma de tubo donde se conectaban diversos cables y botellas con líquidos raros.

Lisa: Bien, ya estamos todos preparados. Esta maquina dotara nuestras células de modificaciones que nos harán super. Pero únicamente les permitiré tener los poderes durante 1 día, mañana tendré creado un antídoto para quitárselos.

Todos: Un día NOO. Un mes.

Lisa: Ni en broma, podrían causar graves daños. 2 días a lo sumo.

Todas: 3 semanas

Finalmente tras la discusión acordamos en que nos dejaría tenerlos por una semana. Me ajuste mi capa de Ace Savvy y mis guantes. Di el primer paso hacia la maquina, ya estaba impaciente, pero Lori me frenó poniendo su mano delante de mi cara.

Lori: Lo siento Lincoln. Las damas primero.

Eso me enfadó un poco, pero me aguanté las ganas de quejarme mientras veía como la mayor de mis hermanas entraba en la maquina. Lisa accionó varias palancas y un sonido burbujeante salio de la maquina mientras una fuerte luz nos cegaba. Después salió Lori.

Lori: Pues... no siento nada especial.

Lisa: Concentra tu sinapsis en acciones nunca realizadas e intenta algo, como haciendo algún acto sobrenatural.

Lori apuntó sus manos al suelo y cerró sus ojos concentrándose, de repente un viento verdoso empezó a soplar contra el suelo.

Lori: Genial, controlo el viento. ¡Soy la Mujer Vendaval!

Estiró sus manos haciendo que el viento nos soplara en la cara. Pero entonces cierto olor llegó a nuestras narices haciendo que casi vomitáramos todos.

Luan: Ughh... hermanita. Creo que mas bien eres la Mujer Ventosidad, jajaja. ¿Entienden? ... ughh

Lynn: Ya deja de lanzarnos ese apestoso olor. Nos harás vomitar.

Lori enfadada y sonrojada bajó sus manos y se apartó a un lado. Volví a intentar adelantarme pero se repitió lo mismo que antes, solo que esta vez fue Leni quien pasó delante mio. Lisa colocó una nueva botella de liquido y accionó las palancas. Tras el destello todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver a Leni. Estaba igual que siempre, pero en su espalda tenia 2 enormes alas blancas. Recuerdo que me pareció que era un ángel cuando salió de la maquina y no fui el único.

Lori: ¿POR QUE ELLA TIENE ESE ASPECTO ANGELICAL?

Lisa: Ya dije que las modificaciones eran imprevisibles, aunque reconozco que es curiosa la forma en que se han representado en el sujeto numero dos.

Leni empezó a mover las alas y logró elevarse del suelo pero acabó chocando con la rama del árbol de la familia y volvió a caer al suelo.

Leni: ¿Alguien anoto la matricula de ese carro?

Nos tocaba seguir mientras Leni y Lori practicaban con sus poderes. Pero nuevamente una mano se puso delante de mi cara. Ya dejé de intentar insistir, todas harían lo mismo. Así que simplemente esperé a que todas acabaran.

Luna (Algo decepcionada): Genial... ahora soy un erizo...

Luna había salido con el cuerpo lleno de púas, pero tras practicar un poco podía lanzarlas disparadas, hacerlas mas grandes o mas pequeñas y acabó dejando varias en su cuerpo dándole un aspecto mas Punk que Rokero.

La siguiente fue Luan, en ella tampoco se apreció ningún cambio a simple vista. Intentó activar su poder como hizo Lori, pero nada ocurrió.

Luan (apenada): Bueno, creo que esto no me va a SUPERar, jejeje.

Todos la miramos con tristeza mientras ella fue a recoger al señor Cocos que estaba debajo del árbol. Nuestras caras se iluminaron al ver como ella alcanzaba el muñeco en pocos momentos, solo que sus pies no se movieron. Sus brazos se habían alargado increíblemente.

Lola:¡Eres la Chica Elástica!

Todos reímos alegres mientras Luan estiraba sus piernas o sus brazos completamente feliz. Lynn también obtuvo sus poderes, solo que estos fueron envidiados mas por Lana que por cualquiera. Podía controlar el barro haciendo que tomase la forma que quisiera, incluso hacerlo levitar.

Yo me encontraba cada vez mas ansioso viendo como las botellas de Lisa iban desapareciendo. Le tocó el turno a Lucy, su caso fue el mas raro. Al igual que el resto entró en la maquina, pero al salir tampoco mostraba cambio físico alguno. Ella intentaba activar algún poder interno pero no ocurrió nada.

Lucy: ...creo que la oscuridad de mi alma ha impedido que tu maquina me dote de poderes propios de los no muertos...

Lynn: Lo lamento duquesa de la oscuridad, creo que ya eras lo suficientemente rara. Jajaja.

Mi deportista hermana lanzó una bola de barro a la carra de Lucy para avergonzarla mas, pero tal como la bola hacia contacto con Lucy, esta salió disparada en dirección contraria impactando en Lynn y tirándola al suelo quedando Lucy sin ninguna mancha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi gótica hermana. Lana al momento se apuntó y tomó barro del suelo y también lo arrojó contra Lucy consiguiendo el mismo resultado pero estallando en carcajadas. Al parecer su cuerpo repelía cualquier cosa que le lanzasen.

Lana cuando salió de la maquina podía lanzar bolas de chicle de la punta de sus dedos, pero ella misma fue la única que se atrevió a probarlos. Algo que salia del cuerpo de nuestra hermana mas sucia no podía ser bueno.

Lola por su parte cuando salió comprobó como podía transformar su cuerpo en diamante, podía transformar un brazo, una pierna o todo su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba encantada al creer que con eso se veía aun mas guapa.

Ya solo quedaban 2 botellas. Quede esperando a que Lisa tomase su turno, pero...

Lisa: Tu turno hermano. Te recuerdo nuestro trato. Durante 1 mes seras mi ayudante de laboratorio.

Lincoln (Con una gran sonrisa): Claro, gracias Lisa.

Me metí dentro de la maquina completamente emocionado. Lisa puso la nueva botella y accionó las palancas. Una aguja atravesó mi disfraz y mi piel inyectándome algún suero, luego el tubo se llenó de una luz que parecía emitir pulsaciones. Tras unos momentos salí saltando del interior de la maquina.

Lincoln: !JA¡ ¡ZOOM! ¡TRAS!

Hacia todo de movimientos de superheroe intentando liberar mi poder, pero por mas que hacia, nada funcionaba. Lynn sugirió que podría tener un poder como el de Lucy, por lo que acepté dejarme golpear por sus bolas de fango y los chicles de Lana. No era así. Intenté mover la maquina por si lo que tenia era superfuerza, pero nada de nada. Probamos varias cosas mas, pero nada surgió efecto. En aquel momento me desanimé completamente. Todas tenían poderes menos yo, mire a Lisa de forma lastimera mientras esta tomaba la ultima botella y la ponía en la maquina. Al verme suspiró y empezó a hacer unos ajustes en la maquina.

Lisa: Aahhh... Por el amor de Einstein, no puedo tenerte como ayudante si no cumplo mi palabra... entra en la maquina, volveremos a intentarlo... he realizado unos ajustes para invertir el campo de función, como eres el único varón, es posible que eso fuese el problema.

Lincoln: Pero, ¿y tu? Te quedaras sin poderes.

Lisa: No me son necesarios para mis investigaciones, seguro que si hubiese adquirido telekinesis me seria mas fácil realizar mis experimentos, pero viendo los recientes resultados... Mejor deja de quejarte y entra en la maquina.

Con una enorme sonrisa entré en la maquina y volví a notar el pinchazo y los zumbidos. Pero cuando salí, la cosa no cambió. Volvimos a repetir todas las pruebas, pero seguía sin poderes. En ese momento me sentí completamente deprimido. Agradecí a Lisa por volver a intentarlo y me retiré a un lado del jardín mientras veía a mis hermanas divirtiéndose entre ellos con sus nuevos poderes. Leni volando con sus alas. Lori lanzando sus ventosidades haciendo alejarse a todos, excepto Lucy, que ese viento verde rebotaba contra ella y volvía contra Lori. Lynn y Lana la emprendieron contra Lola diciendo que era demasiado brillante y Luan había estirado su cuerpo con las piernas en el árbol y las manos en la barandilla de la casa. Luna saltaba en el cuerpo de Luan mientras lanzaba púas contra la casa formando el logo de su banda.

En aquel momento Cliff se acercó a mi frotando su cuerpo con mis piernas. Lo miré con una sonrisa triste, me quité los guantes de mi disfraz y me dispuse a acariciarlo. Tal como mi mano tocó al minino este se tumbó en el suelo. Suponía que quería que le acariciase la barriga. Empecé a acariciarlo, pero note que algo no estaba bien. Clyff no se movía en absoluto, no respiraba y mi mano no notaba el latir del corazón de nuestro gato. Apoyé mi mano en el suelo para acercarme mas, pero tal como mi mano tocó el césped, este se marchitó quedando marrón. El temor me inundó en aquel momento.

Leni: Linky, deja a Cliff y ven a jugar con nosotros. Te llevaré a dar una vuelta po...

No la vi acercarse, mi hermana descendió volando, quería que me uniese a ellos y tomó mi mano. El pánico se apoderó de mi cuando el cuerpo de mi hermana mayor caía sin vida sobre mi. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, intentaba tomarle el pulso pero no lo encontraba, estaba totalmente asustado, no pude evitarlo. Grité de rabia en el momento en que empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos.

Lincoln: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras gritaba noté como si una onda saliese de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos llenos de lagrimas vieron lo peor que jamas pude imaginar. Todo el césped a mi alrededor se marchitó, el árbol de la familia oscureció todas sus hojas y lo peor, vi como mis hermanas una a una caían con los ojos en blanco sobre el suelo. Completamente aterrado no pude evitar volver a emanar un temible grito de dolor y pavor ante lo que estaba viendo.

Lincoln: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En esta ocasión la onda que noté era mucho mas grande y rápida, seguía notando como emanaba de mi, no paraba, seguía expandiéndose. Finalmente noté un fuerte manotazo en mi mejilla, que rompió mis pensamientos y acto seguido el abrazo de alguien. Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco, miré que se trataba de Lucy. Ella se encontraba abrazándome con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras me pedía que parase. La sensación de aquella onda desapareció en el momento en que Lucy me abofeteó. Tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos, empecé a comprender, Lisa si que había logrado darme un poder, el poder de la muerte. Y al parecer la doble exposición hizo que fuese mucho mas fuerte y terrible que el resto de poderes me mis hermanas.

Todo lo que me rodeaba había muerto, todo excepto Lucy, que no se veía afectada por este poder, su cuerpo lo repelía también. Mi estúpida idea había causado la muerte de nuestra familia. Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé al principio.

Cuando me calmé un poco Lucy y yo nos dirigimos llorando al interior de la casa a contarles a nuestros padres lo que había pasado. Pero ellos yacían en el suelo inertes. Mamá en el piso superior con Lily en sus brazos y papá en la cocina con un bol de crema a medio batir esparcido por su cuerpo. Lucy empezó a llorar con mas fuerza y su respiración se entrecortaba. El terror se apoderaba por momentos de mi. Pero reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Lincoln: Lucy, hemos de ir a buscar ayuda. Esto... esto... debo arreglar todo esto.

Lucy me acompañó cuando fuimos a llamar a casa de nuestro vecino el Sr. Quejón. No nos respondió. La puerta no estaba con llave, por lo que entramos. Pero se repitió lo mismo, nuestro vecino recostado en su sofá pero con los ojos en blanco y sin muestras de vida. No fue hasta que salimos de su casa en que me fijé en el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Todos los arboles y plantas estaban marchitos, pájaros muertos por los suelos, hileras de hormigas en las aceras que no se movían, gente tirada en el suelo...

Nos separamos y fuimos a buscar cada uno a las autoridades, médicos, bomberos, nuestros amigos, quien sea. Tras una hora buscando nos volvimos a reunir en casa, en mi habitación.

Lucy (temblando): Lincoln... no... no hay nadie... no he visto nadie vivo... no hay nada...

Lincoln (deprimido y llorando): Es terrible... como pude causar esto... la gente que conducía estrelló su coche contra otros. Hay varios incendios, pero no hay nadie para apagarlos... soy... soy un terrorista... o algo aun peor.

Lucy me abrazó en ese momento, no se si para consolarme o para consolarse ella. Lloramos juntos casi toda la noche hasta caer dormidos. Cuando nos despertamos, un poco mas calmados, decidimos enterrar a nuestra familia. Cavamos tumbas para cada uno. Incluidos Walt, Cliff, Geo, Charles y Brincos. Nos preparamos unos bocadillos y decidimos partir hasta encontrar el borde de la onda asesina que salió de mi cuerpo. Allí encontraríamos ayuda...

Han pasado ya 5 años y aun no hemos encontrado el borde...


	3. Capitulo 3

(Unas semanas después...)

Dejamos por fin la anterior ciudad y ahora entramos en un pueblo cercano. Este no nos llevará mucho tiempo que recorrer, pero debemos abastecernos de diversas cosas. Como siempre que llegamos a un pueblo me pongo a revisar si en los campos hay algún vegetal vivo o comestible. Nunca he encontrado nada. Mientras tanto Lucy...

Lucy: ¡HEEEEE! ¿HAY ALGUIEEEEEEEN? HOLAAAAAAAAAAA

Como ha cambiado... ahora le encanta gritar, pero solo le responde el eco de su voz. Lo callada y silenciosa que era antes ha desaparecido y lo veo normal, desde hace tiempo parece que soy yo el ser oscuro y depresivo. El silencio a nuestro alrededor es espantoso. Solo escuchamos nuestras voces y el viento cuando sopla fuerte. Ni un insecto, ni el ruido de un motor, ni murmullo de gente de fondo. Solo silencio.

Me acerco a Trasty para tomar la pequeña radio a pilas de su interior. Paso el dial por todas las frecuencias, pero solo encuentro estática. Hace tiempo que las centrales de energía dejaron de funcionar, cosa normal cuando no hay nadie para cuidarlas, pero desde entonces no hay emisoras de radio. Ni las que reproducían en bucle una lista de canciones.

Mientras guardo nuevamente la radio en su sitio, Lucy se acerca. Nuevamente no hay nadie, pero algo hace que traiga una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy: No hay nadie, pero he visto un río cerca. Podremos lavarnos.

Lincoln (con una sonrisa cansada): Eso suena genial. Primero lavémonos y después busquemos lo que necesitamos para seguir.

Ya he comentado del problema con las centrales eléctricas. Pues apliquen lo mismo al agua, al gas, etc. Por eso solo nos lavamos a conciencia cuando estamos por un río o lago, o cuando estamos en una ciudad y hay agua de sobra que no podemos cargar, el resto de veces solo utilizamos una botella de agua para ese propósito. Lo que nunca cambia es que el agua siempre esta fría.

Tomo a Trasty y lo empujo siguiendo los pasos de mi hermana. Llegamos a un punto en donde tenemos que dejar a Trasty, pues para llegar tenemos que atravesar un pequeño campo de siembra sin vida. Tomo nuestra botella de gel y champú y los meto en mi mochila. También tomo el vestido que le conseguí hace unas semanas. Al final no se lo di, pero creo que hoy le gustará recibirlo cuando estemos limpios. Jejeje, incluso me ha parecido verle ahora una débil sonrisa en su cara.

Una vez llegamos al rió, dejamos nuestras mochilas y nuestra ropa a un lado. Temblando metemos nuestros pies en aquella agua helada donde no había rastro alguno de peces, ranas, mosquitos... como todos los ríos que hemos encontrado. Poco a poco empezamos a lavar nuestros cuerpos con el gel, cuando acabamos nos frotamos mutuamente las espaldas y las zonas que solos no llegamos. Ella siempre aprovecha para darme una cachetada cariñosa en el culo cuando hacemos eso. Ahora toca la peor parte, meter todo el cuerpo en el agua para enjuagarnos y lavar el pelo.

Joder... que fría esta... bueno, ahora el champú. Frota, frota, frota. Bien, toca sumergirse de nuevo.

Soy el primero en salir, por suerte tengo el pelo mucho mas corto que Lucy y tampoco tengo el problema de que debo concentrarme para lavarme. Si, es lo que pensáis, su poder hace que el agua, cuando le cae encima, también salga despedida en dirección contraria. La primera vez nos asustamos, también fue la primera vez que la vi desnuda desde que eramos pequeños, fue tras unos días del incidente.

_Nos fuimos a duchar en una de las casas. Yo no tuve problemas, bajé a preparar algo de comer con los restos de comida útil de aquella casa vacia. Pero un leve grito de sorpresa de mi hermana me espantó. Subí corriendo y entré en el baño sin pensar, cuando abrí la puerta me puse rojo al instante al ver desnuda a mi hermanita, pero se me pasó rápido al verla lagrimeando arrodillada en la tina. La regadera lanzaba el agua sobre ella, pero esta rebotaba en su piel y se precipitaba contra las paredes y el suelo. Aquello también era mi culpa, la idea de los poderes fue mía. Tome una toalla y fui a cubrirla. Mientras la consolaba observamos que podía lavarse si mojaba la toalla y la pasaba por su cuerpo, resultaba mucho mas incomodo y lento, pero era eficaz._

Desde entonces ha estado practicando para detener momentáneamente su poder y así poder lavarse. Le ha llevado varios años, pero ahora ya parece que se lave sin problemas, aunque las duchas ya no han vuelto a funcionar.

Me pongo mi ropa limpia de prisa para acabar antes de que mi hermana salga del agua. Cuando me estoy poniendo las botas ella ya se encuentra fuera secando su cuerpo. Me pongo rápido mis guantes.

Lincoln (nervioso): Lucy... es tu cumpleaños dentro de poco, y he pensado que esto quizás te gustaría.

Estiro mis manos mostrandole el vestido que tanto me gustó para ella.

Lucy (con ojos vidriosos): Es precioso. Muchas gracias Lincoln.

Sin coger el vestido, se abraza a mi. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo un poco avergonzado, pues se encuentra desnuda entre mis brazos. Nos damos un corto beso en los labios y se retira con el vestido para cambiarse. Mientras regresamos a donde dejamos a Trasty no puedo evitar dejar de mirar de reojo a Lucy, esta preciosa con ese vestido, sus colores hacen juego con su pelo y sus ojos, ademas que ese vestido enfatiza su preciosa figura. Noto que se sonroja un poco.

Lucy (sonrojada): Eres un amor Lincoln. Gracias.

Lincoln: No hay porque darlas, me gusta hacerte regalos.

Finalmente llegamos y guardamos las cosas innecesarias en Trasy. Alcé mi vista una vez mas para ver las diferentes casas rusticas de ladrillo marrón, las calles adornadas con arboles marchitos, las aceras con algunos cuerpos podridos, la iglesia del pueblo cuyo campanario nunca mas ha vuelto a sonar. Volví a pensar en que todo aquello era mi culpa, yo era el causante de la muerte de tantísima gente, tantísimos animales, tantísimas plantas. Debía encontrar un modo de arreglarlo o mi corazón jamas descansará en paz. En aquel momento siento como Lucy me abrazaba por la espalda, supongo que debió ver que se me escapó una lagrima.

Lucy: Tranquilo Lincoln. Veras como todo estará bien. Siempre estaremos juntos. Encontraremos a alguien.

Le doy las gracias dedicándole una sonrisa y ella me devuelve el gesto. Me pongo a empujar a Trasty, como siempre intentando ir en la misma dirección, al Sur-Oeste. Nos paramos en la zona donde el pueblo tiene su tienda de conveniencia, junto con algún mercado pequeño y tiendas de ropa. En la pequeña tienda de conveniencia nos abastecimos bien de víveres enlatados y repusimos las botellas de agua que nos cabían en Trasty. Lucy por su parte toma de las estanterías, varios paquetes de compresas. Jejeje. Ahora me hace gracia, pero recuerdo el miedo que pasamos ambos la primera vez que le vino...

_Recuerdo que fue apenas un año después de nuestra partida hasta encontrar el borde. El día era como cualquier otro, con la única excepción que el Sol nos achicharraba y nos hacia sudar muchísimo. Aprovechábamos cuando podíamos en meternos un rato en la piscina de alguna de las casas cercanas. Recuerdo que la pena se apoderó de mi cuando por la tarde vimos una caja con un cartel de perritos en adopción, esos pobres perritos no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad, murieron, como todo lo que me rodeaba._

_Tras cenar ambos nos preparamos para dormir en una de las casas de gente bien que había quedado sin cerrar la puerta. En zonas así suele ser normal, pero en grandes ciudades todo el mundo cierra siempre con llave. Recuerdo el desgarro de terror que sentí en mi corazón cuando escuche a Lucy gritar espantada en el baño. Fui corriendo para encontrarla arrodillada en el suelo, llorando y con las piernas llenas de sangre._

_Lucy (entre lloros): Lincoln, creo que me estoy muriendo..._

**PLOFF**

Algo me golpea en la cara en ese momento, miro abajo y veo se trata de una almohada aun por estrenar. Alzo mi mirada y veo a Lucy con cara sonrojada y gesto enfadado. No se que le debe pasar ni a que ha venido este acto agresivo por su parte. Bueno, mientras sigo reuniendo provisiones, os sigo contando.

Por donde iba, a si, el baño.

_En aquel momento entonces no podía pensar en nada, me quedé horrorizado en ver a la única persona que había logrado sobrevivir en aquel estado. Temblaba entero, no quería que eso pasase. No quería que también muriese, no lo podía permitir, no quería quedarme solo, no dejaría que se separase de mi. Debía salvarla a toda costa, pero no sabia que debía hacer. Me acerque a ella y traté de consolarla, aun temblando yo mismo por el miedo. Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que toqué desnuda a mi hermanita, directamente, sin toalla, desde que eramos pequeños pero eso no me importaba, hice que se metiese en la bañera y la ayudé a limpiarse todo el cuerpo para ver donde se encontraba la herida que la hacia sangrar. Lucy seguía llorando con dolor apretando su barriga mientras dejaba que yo la fuese limpiando poco a poco con una toalla en mi mano izquierda mientras con mi derecha examinaba cada parte de su piel, buscando alguna herida, algún corte, algo... Mi rostro se encendió de rojo al notar que al limpiar su entrepierna esta volvía mancharse nuevamente. Recuerdo que el alivio y vergüenza que sentí entonces me hizo reír._

_Lucy (aun llorando): ¿Te hace gracia que yo también muera? ¿Por que eres así? ¿Tanto te gusta la soledad que te alegras que yo también me marche de este mundo?_

_Lincoln: Jejeje... no, perdona... es solo... jejeje... es por los nervios. Tranquila... me parece... me parece que es lo mismo que le pasó a Lynn en el ultimo invierno. ¿Recuerdas?_

_El llanto de Lucy se quebró mientras recordaba lo que le había mencionado. De repente se puso completamente colorada y me sacó a empujones del baño. Si, mi hermanita se había vuelto una mujer. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que he sentido un poco de alivio ante todos estos sentimientos de culpa, pena y tristeza que me invaden cada día._

Lucy ya ha regresado con todo lo que necesita y yo no he encontrado nada mas que sea de vital importancia. Nos disponemos a salir de la tienda, pero vemos que empieza a llover. Esto es malo, cuando se pone a llover, suele tardar uno o dos días en parar, y en esta ocasión estamos en un pueblo con pocos sitios donde resguardarnos. Por suerte encontramos a dos cuadras de la tienda, una pequeña casita de una habitación y un baño con un pequeño huerto marchito en la parte de fuera. Supongo que la puerta quedó abierta cuando el cadáver que había fuera salió a cultivar los vegetales. Una suerte para nosotros, pues dentro no hay ese olor a humedad que creemos es por la descomposición, nunca hemos visto ni olido un cadáver de verdad antes de todo esto. En fin, podremos quedarnos aquí...

Lucy: ...hasta que pase la tormenta.

La miro extrañado, nuevamente parece que me lea la mente.

Lucy: No, tonto. Llevas semanas hablando en voz alta... pero sabes, me agrada escuchar tu voz. El pesar de mi alma se hace menor al escucharte.

Me quedo parado unos momentos ante esa revelación. Lucy apoya su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la cama. Bueno, tampoco es algo malo, el hablar en voz alta. Así se hará mas llevadero este mundo silencioso, tampoco hay nada que le deba ocultar a ella pues lo hemos vivido todo juntos desde entonces.

Bueno, que mas explicarles... Ya, se que soy un poco pervertido, pero quiero explicar como empezamos a aliviarnos mutuamente... Lucy se ha girado en mi pecho y ha ahogado un pequeño grito. Creo que le da vergüenza, jejeje.

Pues bien, todo empezó cuando llegamos a...

* * *

En esta ocasión lo dejamos por aquí. Espero que os este gustando este corto fic de 6 capítulos. Es ella quería representar como veo yo una especie de mundo post-apocalíptico, donde todo haya desaparecido, pero no "casi todo" como en otros que hay animales salvajes y bandas de saqueadores, no. ¿Como os sentiríais vosotros si despertarais en un mundo así?

Reila Vann \- Espero que te agrade la historia, por el momento veo qu ete sorprendió. Gracias ;)

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- El Lucycoln tambien es mi ship favorito, pero el Lynncoln lo sigue muy de cerca. Acertaste completamente con que Lisa tenia algo que ver, pero no fue intencionado. Los libros de ese AU son muy curiosos xD. Muchas gracias ^_^

J0nas Nagera \- Cuando la publique en otra plataforma tambien me lo digeron, no la habia leido aun. Ahora entiendo el parecido, aunque los peligros que corren Lori y lincoln en el de Octware son mucho mayores. Siempre he tenido la sensación que debajo de ese flequillo hay unos preciosos ojos azules o rojos.

Tambien h evisto que ya has leido el como terminaron en esa situación, en efecto, poderes super-humanos, lastima que el albino no logró controlar el suyo pensando que no habia logrado adquirir ninguno. Por su puesto, Leni tenia que ser un angel, aunque eso la hiciese mas susceptible a tener accidentes, no solo con las paredes si no con los arboles y tejados tambien. Hay poderes que sirven para hacer el bien o el mal, pero existen algunos que por muy buena que sea la persona, no sirven para ser un heroe y eso le tocó al pobre peliblanco. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te agrade y espero que el final te sorprenda ^_^


	4. Capitulo 4

_Todo empezó cuando llegamos al Lago Clinton, llevábamos casi 2 años desde el incidente. Procurábamos ir siempre en la misma dirección, pero siguiendo los caminos. En aquella ocasión hacia días que no nos dábamos un buen baño y aquel lago nos vino como maná caído del cielo. Justamente el lago tenia una zona recreativa donde pudimos dejar nuestras mochilas y aunque fue poco, obtuvimos algunos víveres para pasar el día. En aquel entonces no teníamos a Trasty con nosotros, así que lo que podíamos cargar era reducido y cansaba bastante, pues lo cargábamos en mi mochila y en varias bolsas de plástico que nos cortaban la circulación de las manos después de caminar largo rato con ellas._

_Juntamos nuestras cargas sobre una de las mesas sin cadáveres y comprobé en mi brújula que seguíamos el camino correcto, siempre Sud-Sudoeste. Volví a guardar las cosas en la mochila y saque mi muda de ropa limpia, en la siguiente ciudad ya buscaría mas ropa. Lucy tomó el bote de champú multiuso que cargábamos, tomo una camiseta negra de una de las bolsas, un pantalón blanco y su ropa interior. Con todo listo ambos nos dirigimos a un remanso del lago donde dejamos nuestras prendas sobre una roca, a continuación procedimos a desvestirnos. Últimamente yo había empezado a sentirme incomodo al desnudarme delante de ella, mi cuerpo llevaba unos meses sin obedecerme y teniendo unas reacciones que se me hacían vergonzosas. Lucy no tenia ese problema, pero también había cierta semana del mes en que quería intimidad, como era normal. Pero nunca nos alejábamos como para perdernos de vista o no escucharnos._

_Una vez desvestidos procedimos a entrar en el lago. En esta ocasión el agua no estaba fría completamente, parece que el remanso y el sol habían conseguido calentarla lo suficiente para que no tiritásemos mientras nos lavamanos. Tome el jabón y me puse a frotar mi cuerpo con fuerza, mis brazos y mis piernas no fueron problema, tampoco lo fue mi pecho o mi barriga. Pero cuando llegué a la zona inferior dudé, en aquella ocasión se encontraba normal, como siempre, pero últimamente al mínimo toque empezaba a aumentar su tamaño. Pensaba en dejarlo pasar para no tener de nuevo aquella sensación, pero entonces noté las manos de Lucy en mi espalda. Había venido a frotármela, como solíamos hacer, fue raro, pues esta vez aquella parte de mi reaccionó sin yo tocarlo. Me mantuve completamente quieto mientras Lucy pasaba sus manos llenas de jabón por mi espalda. Notaba como la temperatura de mi cara aumentaba mucho y por algún motivo deseaba que ella no se fijase en lo que me estaba pasando. Cuando finalizó, me puso nuevamente el jabón en la mano._

_Lucy: ...ahora es tu turno...*suspiro* se gentil..._

_Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con su espalda desnuda. Se encontraba abrazando su cuerpo mientras por el hombro me ofrecía la pequeña toalla con la que se frotaba. La tomé y tras humedecerla puse en ella un poco del jabón. Procedí a frotar con cuidado su espalda, subiendo y bajando. No pude evitar fijarme en que mi hermanita empezaba a desarrollarse como la mujer que era, su trasero se hacia notar mas y por los lados podía notar que su pecho había aumentado su tamaño. Creí en aquel momento que ya podría utilizar sostenedor. Quería comentárselo, pero un dolor en cierta parte de mi cuerpo lo evitó. Mire hacia abajo y noté que aquella parte de mi se encontraba totalmente hinchada, con un tamaño que nunca había visto, se encontraba tan hinchada que incluso empezaba a doler un poco. Finalicé de frotar su espalda y le entregué la toalla. Ella se giró para agradecerme, pero antes de que pudiese mirarme me lancé al agua para aclararme y disimular la vergüenza que sentía._

Lucy(presente): Recuerdo que me pareció muy extraño lo que hiciste. Te hundiste en el agua y te quedaste encogido solo sacando media cabeza hasta la nariz.

Si, simplemente me quedé esperando oculto por el agua, pero mi vista quedó justo a una altura en la que pude ver como la entrepierna de Lucy empezaba a mostrar algunos finos vellos oscuros.

Lucy (presente): Pervertido...

_Me di la vuelta enseguida y simulé nadar un poco. Cuando ella por fin se había cambiado, yo también había conseguido volver a controlar aquella vergonzosa parte y había vuelto a su tamaño habitual. Salí y me cambié. Después hicimos un fuego en una de las parrillas de la zona de recreo y comimos antes de partir. Ignoramos los diversos coches que allí había como era habitual, pues ninguno sabíamos conducir y un accidente era lo ultimo que queríamos, a demás de los cadáveres en sus interiores._

_Evité pensar en lo que había pasado, por lo menos lo conseguí hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Otra ciudad desierta mas, como cada vez que llegábamos a una, mi estado de animo decaía mucho y la tristeza se apoderaba de mi al ver varios vehículos accidentados. Vociferamos un poco por si había alguien, pero no, nadie respondía. Nos separamos y yo fui a la librería a por mapas y revistas para quemar, mientras Lucy se dirigió a la tienda de ropa de delante a por nuevas prendas para ambos._

_No fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, un estante lleno de mapas de la zona me facilitó la búsqueda. Luego me dirigí a la sección de revistas a tomar varias para preparar una fogata donde calentar la comida, pero entre ellas encontré algunas con un contenido... "especial"..._

Lucy (Presente): ...Mejor sigo yo desde este punto... también me gusta recordar...

_Yo me encontraba tomando diferentes prendas de ropa que mi alma apreciase mínimamente y prendas con las que creí que Lincoln se encontraría a gusto. Cuando tomaba guantes nuevos comprendí que el corazón de mi hermano no se vería calmado por aquellas prendas, por mucho que las pudiese apreciar. Sabia que se encontraba deprimido, incluso había días en los que no podía levantarse de donde hubiésemos dormido y simplemente me quedaba cerca suyo dejando pasar las horas. Me dolía verlo así, desde el incidente no he vuelto jamas a ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Quería hacer algo para animarlo, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, algo que hacia mucho que no había vuelto a hacer._

_Me dirigí a la librería donde había entrado mi hermano y utilicé mi mayor sigilo. No lo vi en la parte delantera de la tienda, pero tras avanzar un poco escuché su fuerte respiración que venia de la parte del almacén. Entré con sumo cuidado y lo vi de espaldas a mi, sentado en el suelo, con una respiración muy fuerte. Me acerque poco a poco. Quería sorprenderlo, como cuando estábamos en casa, cuando lo asustaba apareciendo detrás suyo, que saltase atemorizado pero que después me regalase una preciosa sonrisa al verse sorprendido... Vaya si lo sorprendí. Pero creo que yo no me lleve menor sorpresa, pues al hablarle de repente dio un brinco y se giró asustado. Nuestras caras se tiñeron con el color de la sangre que se amontonó en nuestras mejillas. El se encontraba con la bragueta bajada y su parte masculina fuera... me fijé en que en el suelo tenia una de esas revistas de la sección de adultos._

_Lincoln (nerviosísimo y rojo): Aaahhhh... perdona... yooo... esto no... solo quería... yo... emm... _

_En aquellos momentos no sabia que hacer, ni que decirle, no sabia bien que pasaba, pues nunca había llegado a pensar en algo así, ni con mis hermanas habíamos hablado de algo como eso y en mis novelas solo atisbos de lo que sucedía podía recordar. Mientras el balbuceaba intentando excusarse, yo me agache y recogí la revista que estaba mirando. Me puse a leer lo que decía aquella revista y mi propia sangre calentaba cada vez mas mi rostro._

Lincoln (presente): Creo que estuve a punto de llorar en aquel momento...

_Leí detenidamente todo lo que ponía en la revista y miré el rostro afligido de mi querido hermano, volví a mirar nuevamente la revista y me concentré lo mas que pude para sonar calmada. Había tomado una decisión y no dejaría que por aquel descubrimiento nuestra relación se distanciase o que la vergüenza lo deprimiese mas aun._

_Lucy: ...por lo que parece, lo estas haciendo mal..._

_Su balbuceo se detuvo en el acto, pero le quedó una mirada extrañada ante mis palabras._

_Lincoln (rojo): ¿Q-Que quieres decir? ¿Creo que a-así es como se hace?_

_Le mostré la revista y le señalé la foto que aparecía en la parte superior del breve texto._

_Lucy: ...bueno... esto... según lo que pone aquí... no eres tu quien debe hacerlo... sino una chica..._

_Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron enormemente y pude notar como todos los pelos de su nuca se ponían de punta. Intentó decir algo, pero puse mi dedo en sus labios indicando que se callase. Yo me encontraba totalmente avergonzada, pero según esa revista, eso era lo que debía hacer la chica. Y yo era la única allí que podía hacerlo, así que aun temblando un poco bajé mi mano y tome aquella parte de mi hermano. Cuando lo sorprendí se encontraba con un aspecto grande y duro, pero ahora estaba un poco flácido. Al contacto con mi mano pude notar como volvía a recuperar su forma vigorosa. Avergonzada lo apreté mas fuerte y empecé a realizar los movimientos descritos en la revista. Subía y bajaba como decía allí. El intentó alejarme, empujando mi hombro con su mano al principio, pero no cedí y seguí con la tarea que tenia entre manos._

_Lincoln: ¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado! No aprietes tanto..._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no había notado que le estaba dañando, aflojé un poco mi mano y bajé la velocidad de mi movimiento. Noté como aquella parte palpitaba levemente, al compás de mis movimientos. Poco a poco noté como el se relajaba y su mano apoyada en mi hombro ya no me empujaba, solo estaba en contacto conmigo. Yo me movía mecánicamente, era la primera vez que tocaba aquella parte de un chico, me encontraba increíblemente tensa, sabia que era algo que hacían los adultos y podría decir que mi alma se encontraba perturbada, pero la pesada respiración de Lincoln y algún pequeño gemido que se le escapaba conseguía tranquilizarme y también que mi cuerpo notase sensaciones que no había tenido anteriormente. Inconscientemente acerque mi rostro rojo al de mi hermano, este con su otra mano apartó mi flequillo negro para mirarme directo a los ojos. Tras unos segundos nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso. Todo mi nerviosismo se disipó en aquel instante, el mundo a mi alrededor dejó de importarme, la oscuridad que siempre había invadido mi corazón dejó paso a una cálida luz que fue calentando todo mi cuerpo con una sensación de bienestar. Sus labios eran dulces, cálidos y delicados. Todo mi interior se calentaba y gozaba, no quería que aquel beso terminase, pero de un momento a otro el me separó con fuerza._

_Lincoln: Lucy... yo...esto... ¡no puedo mas!_

_Aquella parte que tenia en mi mano de repente empezó a palpitar de forma rápida y violenta, no entendía que pasaba y me quedé mirándola extrañada. Sin previo aviso algo salio disparado de su punta, algo que fue directo a mi cara. He de reconocer que me asusté, solté el miembro de mi hermano y cerré los ojos... Pero no sentí nada. Tras un instante empecé a oír toser a Lincoln. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pasé mis manos por mi cara, pero allí no había nada. Miré a mi hermano y el tenia la cara cubierta con aquel liquido que salió disparado, por la cara que ponía y su tos diría que incluso..._

Lincoln (presente): Si... tu poder hizo rebotar todo aquello contra mi, incluso me entro en la boca... uuugghhh...

Lucy (presente): No te quejes, no tiene tan mal sabor... tras un par de veces te acostumbras...

La abrazo con mas fuerza. Si no fuese porque ella esta conmigo, creo que hace tiempo que me hubiese rendido. Gracias a que ella esta a mi lado he evitado que el pensamiento de la salida mas facil se apoderase de mi. Aun y con todo lo que hice y que por mi culpa estamos así, ella nunca me ha culpado y nos hemos preocupado el uno del otro.

Bueno, ya casi acabamos. _Después de acabar cubierto de mis propios fluidos y recuperar el aliento, me limpié con mis guantes para después tirarlos lejos. Ya encontraría unos nuevos después. Observé a mi tierna hermanita, temblando y abrazándose a si misma. Aquello ultimo la había asustado, pero noté una vergonzosa sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me encontraba mucho mas relajado y el peso que cada día sentía en mi corazón se alivió un poco, me puse nervioso cuando ella tomó mi mano desnuda, pero no ocurrió nada. Un poco feliz, le di las gracias por lo que había hecho y puse bien mi ropa. Estaba dispuesto a levantarme y que nos fuésemos de allí, pero entonces ella alargó nuevamente la revista señalando otra de las fotos. Yo extrañado alcé mi vista hacia ella pero tenia el rostro girado hacia un lado y noté su vergüenza. Volví a examinar la revista y leí lo que ponía._

_Lincoln (avergonzado): Emmm... ¿A caso quieres...?_

_No me dirigió la mirada, simplemente asintió avergonzada y jugueteaba con el cierre de su pantalón. Según la revista ahora era mi turno de satisfacerla a ella. Después de que ella me ayudase, era justo que ahora fuese mi turno, así que simplemente la abracé y procedí con sumo cuidado, siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella revista._

Lucy (presente): Creo que nos tocaría ir a dormir ya, Lincoln. Mi alma necesita descansar...

Si, hoy ha sido un bonito día de recuerdos. Me ha sentado bien el dejar de pensar por unos momentos en que todos los cadáveres que nos rodeaban y lo solos que nos encontrábamos eran solamente culpa mía. Mañana proseguiremos el camino tras llenar a Trasty con todo lo que podamos, con lo que aun se pueda comer. Muy buenas noches. Me acerco y beso a mi querida Lucy antes de proceder a cerrar mis ojos. Otro día mas ha terminado, mañana podremos conti...

Lucy (irritada): Lincoln, ahora SI que quiero recuperar un poco de silencio...

Buenas noches.

* * *

Dos jóvenes que han encontrado una forma de aliviarse mutuamente, dos jóvenes solos sin nada vivo a su alrededor, dos jóvenes amantes que se consuelan con los labios del otro, pero solo uno sufriendo a diario una tortura autoinflingida que lo mantiene sumido en sus propias tinieblas. Espero que os agrade, pues solo dos capítulos mas nos separan del final de esta historia. Espero que se entienda bien que la parte cursiva es el pasado y la letra normal el presente, no sabia si quedaba bien reflejado.

Guest \- Lamento si no te gusta, ellos se encuentran en una zona sin ninguna vida a su alrededor, ni buenos ni malos. Solos ella y el.

J0nas Nagera \- Lucy cuando lo abofeteó ya vio que no era algo que el chico hiciese a propósito o pudiese controlar y gracias a ella, el peliblanco aun no ha perdido la esperanza. Tampoco podían culpar a la joven Lisa que los dotó de esos poderes, pobrecita que ni pudo probar su propio invento. Ciertamente, me basé un poco en lo que sucedía en la novela de Stephen King para esa escena, pero terminando bien. Espero que te agrade el como iniciaron esos alivios mutuos. Muchas gracias ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Ciertamente Lincoln deseaba tener un super poder, pero jamas pensó en que podría ser uno de ese estilo. Ya veremos si estos dos hermanos llegan tan lejos. El no es un villano, solo un héroe con un poder completamente contrario a lo que el deseaba, lo de anti-heroe le pegaría mas. Jejeje. Dudo que alguien supere el récord de Rita, creo que de todas las series que he visto es la madre mas coneja. Muchas gracias XD


	5. Capitulo 5

*suspiro* Han pasado ya varios meses desde que nuestras almas compartieron nuestras voces con el mundo, pero hoy quiero hacer una excepción. Se que mi hermano no se los ha contado, por eso primero de todo quiero decirles los motivos por los cuales vamos a pie y no hemos tomado ninguno de los numerosos vehículos que hay, principalmente es por respeto a los muertos que hay dentro y los que no tienen cadáveres en su interior no tienen las llaves cerca, tampoco nadie nos enseño a conducir. También probamos un tiempo con bicicletas, pero aunque nos movíamos mas rápido podíamos cargar menos provisiones, ropa y agua, lo que nos obligaba a hacer mas paradas y conseguía que fuésemos mas lentos. Hemos probado maletas con ruedas, mochilas enormes, bolsas... Nada bueno hasta que se nos ocurrió la idea de adoptar a Trasty, nuestro carrito de supermercado favorito, nos permite cargar mucho y solo debemos empujarlo.

Lincoln: ¿Lucy? ¿Que haces?

Lucy: ...Puesto que tu me has robado mi papel de solitaria y depresiva amante del silencio... he creído que me tocaba a mi entonces ser la que habla sola...

Lincoln solo me mira apenado y su suspiro es capaz de competir con los míos en mis mas oscuros días. Me aseguro que mi pelo se encuentra bien recogido y le lanzo una mirada tierna, se que le gustan mis ojos y cuando los ve no puede... ¿Ven? ahí esta, una débil pero preciosa sonrisa se revela en su semblante. Me agrada verlo sonreír, consigue que mi oscuro corazón lata alegre.

Supongo que se estarán preguntado que es lo que me tiene tan animada, pues bien, es porque hoy he podido confirmar cierta cosa. Aun no les diré que es, pues hasta la noche no quiero que mi querido príncipe de la oscuridad lo sepa. Espero que cuando se lo diga, el peso de su corazón disminuya y el pozo en el cual se encuentra le permita vislumbrar la salida.

Hoy hemos llegado a una parte de extensos terrenos de siembra y granjas. Puede que la gente, los animales y las plantas estén muertos... pero me siento algo optimista, no se lo he dicho aun a Lincoln, pero creo que entre tantos campos podremos encontrar alguna planta que naciese después del incidente. Alguna semilla tardía.

*bruuuummm*

Nuevamente el cielo empieza a clamar tormenta, será mejor resguardarnos en alguna de las granjas... Finalmente nos hemos decidido por una de color rojo con varias zonas adheridas. Mi hermanito ha salido a examinar los alrededores mientras yo meto a Trasty dentro de un granero cercano a la casa principal. El granero esta lleno de fardos de paja seca, varios sacos posiblemente de semillas o abono y numerosas herramientas para cosechar. He de decir que la guadaña que hay me agrada. Tras acomodar a Trasty en un lado, me deshago de mi mochila y la miro enternecida. Antiguamente era un precioso unicornio lila, ahora su cuerno se había deshecho totalmente y apenas unos hilos colgaban de su frente, sus costuras están muy desgastadas y el color lila que tenia ahora parece un rosa sucio y apagado, pero me encanta, fue el regalo de mi hermano para mi primer cumpleaños tras los desgraciados hechos. Cuando me lo dio me dijo que ya había suficiente oscuridad y soledad a nuestro alrededor, así que quería que me tomara un descanso de eso y sonriese un poco. Eran palabras parecidas a las que yo le dije a el cuando averiguó mi pasión por La Princesa Pony. En aquel momento supe que siempre estaría ahí para mi, cuidándome y protegiéndome. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo por...

Lincoln: ¡LUCY! ¡LUCY VEN!

¿Mi hermano gritando? Me emociono por un momento, ajusto mis guantes sin dedos y me dispongo a ir donde la voz de mi amado hermano me llamaba. ¿Acaso había encontrado alguien o algo vivo? Corro a toda velocidad rodeando la granja hasta llegar a la parte posterior. Miro nerviosa a todos lados y alrededor de mi hermano, pero no atisbo ningún indicio de algo con vida cerca, ni una brizna de hierba verde.

Lucy: ¿Encontraste algo vivo?

Lincoln (apenado ante mi pregunta): No es eso, ¡Mira!

Miro a donde señala para ver un cuadro eléctrico pegado a la pared. No le veo nada extraño al principio, pero cuando me acerco mas consigo ver un resplandor verdoso que proviene del cuadro. Unas letras luminosas marcan CHARGED. Me retiré nerviosa de la pared y alcé mi vista a la parte superior de la granja, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás pude apreciar que en el techo se podían vislumbrar diversas placas solares, así como un enorme deposito que recogía el agua de lluvia y humedad del ambiente. No puedo evitar saltar de alegría ante aquel hallazgo, parecía que el destino nos ofrecía una tregua en aquellas inertes tierras de soledad y desesperación.

Lucy (feliz): Es una granja autosuficiente. ¡Tiene electricidad y agua! Por fin podremos darnos una ducha caliente y tener algo de luz por la noche. Mi alma esta temblando de emoción.

Lincoln (con una media sonrisa): Sabia que te gustaría. Podemos quedarnos varios días y descansar bien. Se que te he forzado mucho últimamente y cada día te veo mas cansada.

Sin pensármelo me lanzo a los brazos de Lincoln y lo abrazo con fuerza. Aun y en su estado, sigue siendo ese hermano protector y atento que tanto me agrada. Noto como sus guantes acarician cuidadosamente mi pelo en mi espalda. Alzo mi mirada, pero lo veo con la vista perdida en el horizonte, seguro esta culpándose nuevamente por todo. Tomo sus mejillas en mis manos haciendo que se sobresalte un poco, pero me deja acercar mi rostro al suyo y nos fundimos en un beso con el que noto que sus hombros se relajan.

Tras separarnos del beso, no dudamos en abrir la puerta trasera y revisar el contenido de la vivienda. Nuestra suerte parece ir en aumento, pues no encontramos ningún cadáver en el interior. En el exterior tampoco he visto ningún cadáver humano y ahora que lo pienso tampoco ningún vehículo o tractor. Posiblemente se encontraban en alguna ciudad o pueblo cercano cuando todo pasó. Yo reviso la cocina mientras Lincoln se va a la estancia de la lado... espera, creo que le oigo murmurar... Sshhh...

Lincoln (murmurando): Un precioso comedor con un pequeño sofá y una mecedora delante de una antigua televisión de tubo, que mas parece que la utilizaban como repisa donde poner recuerdos y figuritas de animales. En las paredes algunas estanterías con diferentes libros, entre los nombres de los autores no veo ninguno de los favoritos de Lucy. Ni Poe ni Lovecraft, pero un titulo me llama la atención y veo que ademas la autora es mujer Anne Rice. No puedo evitar imaginarme a mi querida hermana escribiendo algo como esto, ser escritora siempre ha sido su mayor deseo y esta temática...

Lucy: ...¿Entrevista con el vampiro?...

Lincoln (Asustado): AAAhhhh... ¿Cuando te has puesto detrás de mi?

Observo con una sonrisa picara como toma su pecho con una mano intentar calmar su acelerado corazón. Llevaba tiempo sin asustarlo así, pero no he podido evitarlo al notar que esta de mejor humor. Tras agradecer a los espíritus de la casa que nos dejen quedarnos procedemos a investigar el piso superior.

En el piso de arriba encontramos una preciosa habitación de matrimonio con un gran armario, una cama mas grande que la de nuestros padres con un cabecero de hierro forjado negro. La colcha de flores y los cojines con borlas no son de nuestro agrado, pero no podemos quejarnos ante aquel lujo. También hay una mesita a cada lado con una lampara, para poder pasar tranquilas noches de lectura. Nos miramos y asentimos a la vez, estaba decidido, aquel seria nuestro cuarto. Al otro lado hay un pequeño cuarto con una cama simple, un pequeño armario y una cómoda con un espejo, la típica habitación de invitados. Justo delante un precioso baño todo equipado, con una bañera de aspecto antiguo pero nuevo a la vez con unas patas doradas soportándola, supongo que es eso que Lori llamaba vintage. La ultima habitación no era mas que un cuarto trastero con cajas, muebles y trastos cubiertos por polvo de hace décadas.

Finalmente volvemos a bajar y nos dirigimos al panel de control que hay dentro de la casa. Lincoln procede a activar la energía y el calentador. Un zumbido eléctrico invade momentáneamente la casa mientras comprobamos que todas las luces funcionan y la vitroceramica se enciende. Tras tantos años comeremos caliente sin tener que quemar pertenencias que no son nuestras ni preciados libros llenos de sentimientos de otros. Ambos nos dirigimos al granero donde hemos dejado a Trasty y llevamos al interior de la casa varias de nuestras prendas, algunas latas, el mapa con el que nos guiamos y la radio a pilas. También tomamos una de las linternas dinamo por si ocurriese algo.

...

Bueno, hemos pasado un par de horas limpiando el polvo y acomodando nuestra ropa sobre las mesitas del cuarto. Ahora mismo me encuentro sentada en la mecedora leyendo el libro de vampiros que había visto Lincoln antes. Por su parte, el se ha metido de lleno en la cocina, quiere aprovechar todas las ollas y sartenes que hay para preparar una comida decente. Le he escuchado murmurar que preparará arroz con pisto enlatado. También le escucho deliberar entre poner de segundo chili con carne o...

Lucy (Gritando): Prefiero las albóndigas... con tomate a poder ser.

Licnoln: ¿No querías darte un baño caliente?

Lucy: Prefiero esperar a hacerlo antes de dormir. Con mi alma descansada y mi cuerpo caliente mi corazón reposará sobre un dulce lecho a tu lado.

No dice nada. Jejeje, seguro se ha ruborizado. Dejo a un lado el interesante libro y dispongo en la mesa varios cubiertos y los platos. Platos. Después de tanto tiempo comiendo de latas o recipientes de plástico, volveremos a comer en platos, en un comedor, con algo cocinado...

Lincoln (sonriente): Y con una jarra de agua no embotellada. Sabes, el estar cocinando así, me trae recuerdos de lo difícil que era preparar cualquier comida para todas nuestras hermanas... todas las personas que tanto quería... todos a los que maté... yo... yo... soy un monstruo.

Su rostro va perdiendo la sonrisa a medida que habla. No puedo permitirlo, no quiero que siga sufriendo, no puedo dejar que vuelva a hundirse en un pozo de desesperación. Lo abrazo fuertemente y beso su mejilla. Él, con cariño y de forma cuidadosa me aparta para proceder a traer la comida a la mesa.

Lucy: Mmm... no recordaba lo bueno que estaba el arroz hervido. Y las albóndigas esta vez no tienen sabor metálico.

Lincoln (decaído): Si, lamento que no estén como pediste, pero las latas de tomate no estaban comestibles...

Lucy: *suspiro* no es culpa tuya, cada vez hay menos cosas que podamos aprovechar.

Lincoln: Por suerte tenemos una gran variedad de conservas de larga duración... pero casi todas saben igual.

Lucy: ...se que es abusivo, pero... ¿me prepararías una taza de leche con miel?

Lincoln (Triste): Claro, recuerdo como también les gustaba a Luan y a Lynn... *sniff* el resto siempre la preferíamos con cacao soluble.

Lucy: Lincoln, amor, no le des mas vueltas... ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, deja de torturarte.

Lincoln (intentando recobrar la compostura): Perdona, se que no te gusta verme así. Iré a preparar el agua caliente para hacer la leche con miel.

Lucy: Sabes una cosa, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Lincoln se va a la cocina a preparar la leche en polvo mientras calienta el agua. Uno de los tarros de miel que tenemos se encuentra ya a la mitad. Es una suerte encontrar cosas dulces que no caduquen. Tras unos minutos el vuelve con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Aquel olor me recuerda a los biberones de Lily...

Lucy: ¿Te gusta el olor de estos brebajes?

Lincoln: Hace tanto que lo tomamos así que ya no recuerdo como huele de verdad la leche... Bueno, ¿que es lo que querías decirme?

Tras dar un sorbo a la leche, dejo la taza y mis pulgares juegan el uno con el otro buscando el como decirle lo que quería.

Lucy: Bueno... he estado pensado. ¿Que te parecería si nos quedásemos aquí? Quiero decir... dejar de vagar y establecernos... Este parece un muy buen sitio...

Lincoln se queda parado unos instantes y me mira extrañado. Luego habla algo afligido.

Lincoln: Aun no hemos llegado al borde... y no hemos encontrado a nadie... se que esta casa seria perfecta para vivir, pero creo que no podría descansar tranquilo si dejase de buscar... podemos estarnos unas semanas si quieres

Le dedico una sonrisa tierna. Ya esperaba esa reacción.

Lucy: Bueno, mas que unas semanas, yo había pensado en unos meses.

Esto ultimo lo digo con mirada de cachorrito mientras acaricio mi barriga. Veo que el me observa sin entender muy bien y bebe nuevamente de su taza de leche. Hasta que tras unos instantes cae en la cuenta de lo que le digo y entiende que estoy...

Lincoln (escupiendo la leche): PPPRRRRRFFFFFFF...

Lincoln (respirando con dificultad): ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estas...? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

Lucy (sonrojada): No te hagas el tonto, hace dos meses. Para tu cumpleaños, te regalé lo que mas valor tiene para una chica.

Lincoln (muy nervioso y sonrojado): Si, eso ya lo se... pero... ha sido solo una vez...

Lucy: Lincoln, piensa, últimamente estoy mas cansada. La ropa empieza a apretarme en la misma zona, aquellos vómitos no eran de que me sentase mal la comida... Creo que después de todo sí tenias algo en común con Papá... donde ponéis el ojo, ponéis la...

Lincoln me interrumpe riendo y puedo ver en su cara una sonrisa sincera, sin pena, una sonrisa de verdad. Hacia tantos años que no veía aquel rostro iluminado y feliz. Tras unos momentos de euforia parece que la oscuridad vuelva a apoderarse de el. Comenta que no cree que este bien traer a la vida a un bebé en un mundo vacío.

No pienso dejar que la oscuridad me invada a mi también, he de ser fuerte por los dos... bueno, por los tres. Cojo del brazo a Lincoln y lo llevo al piso superior, lo obligo a entrar al baño y llenamos la bañera de agua caliente. Él le hecha un chorro de jabón mientras se llena para crear espuma. Ambos nos desnudamos y convenzo a sus labios de que besen y disfruten de los míos mientras nos unimos en un solo ser dentro del agua. Tras acabar reposo la parte trasera de mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus manos acarician suavemente mi vientre. Siento en su pecho el latir de su corazón, esta vez es un latir tranquilo y apacible, un corazón que ha encontrado paz. Yo por mi parte me siento alegre, pues mi alma solitaria ahora tiene compañía, pues dentro de mi se esta formando una segunda alma.

Como me auguraban los espíritus, hoy ha sido un buen día.

* * *

Hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les gustase. El próximo capitulo dará fin a esta historia de soledad, tristeza y esperanza. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios. Si conocen a alguien a quien le pueda gustar esta historia, compartanla ;)

Como siempre, gracias a todos por su apoyo


	6. Capitulo 6

Uff... uff... uff... Si, me encuentro corriendo... uff... uff... hoy había ido a una de las ciudades próximas... uff... como ven, Trasty esta casi vacío... solo tiene la cuna y varias sabanas... uff... uff.. dejad que pase entre los restos del avión...uff...uff... suerte que hace meses aparté los escombros para poder pasar... uff

Se que pensareis, "Lincoln, has tenido 6 meses para eso"... uff... uff... pues si, pero en verdad no pensamos en ello hasta hace unos días... el resto de días me los pasaba estudiando libros de medicina para cuando llegase el momento saber que hacer... uff... y de las veces que he ido a las ciudades cercanas, he tomado solo provisiones y materiales de los diversos centros médicos... uff... pensaba que aun teníamos unos di...

Walkie- Talkie: ¡LINCOLN! ¿¡DONDE TE HAS METIDOOOOO?! VEN YAAAAAAAAAAA

Por esto estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo... esto se ha repetido un par de veces ya, pero no pienso confiarme en si es una falsa alarma o no... uff... como pesa... todo va a salir bien, ya veréis...

Lincoln (accionando el walkie-talkie): Voy lo mas rápido que puedo... voy cargando la cuna.

Walkie-Talkie: !DEJA ESA MALDITA CUNA¡ ¡ACABO DE ROMPER AGUAS!

Me quedo blanco por unos momentos. Suelto a Trasty y lo dejo en medio de la carretera, total, nadie se lo va a llevar. Empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas intentando hacer memoria de todo lo que debía preparar.

Lincoln (al walkie): Voy corriendo a casa, tu respira como ensayamos con los libros. No te muevas de la cama.

Walkie-Talkie: *llorando* NO ESTOY EN LA CAMA... ¡ESTOY EN EL GRANERO!

Lincoln: ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES ALLÍ?

Walkie-Talkie: ¡NO ME GRITES! SOLO QUERÍA REVISAR LAS PROVISIONES QUE TENÍAMOS... ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

En un par de minutos llego a toda prisa. Entro rápido en casa y tomo varias toallas, mantas, los cojines que puedo y dejo correr el agua para que empiece a salir caliente. Voy corriendo al granero donde encuentro a Lucy sentada en el suelo sujetando su espalda con los brazos estirados. Todo lo rápido que puedo estiro las mantas detrás de ella y la ayudo a ponerse encima y le acomodo como puedo diversos cojines sujetando su espalda.

Lincoln: Voy a por todo, ahora traigo agua caliente, varios trapos y el material medico.¿Has contado cada cuanto son las contracciones?

Lucy (intentando respirar como ensayamos): AAAAHHHH... cada 3 minutos... ¡TE ODIOOOO!

Me dirijo a toda prisa al interior de la casa y tomo todos los materiales. Lleno un barreño con el agua caliente que corre y voy con cuidado nuevamente al granero. Dejo todo preparado y vuelvo nuevamente a la casa a ponerme los guantes de látex que tenia preparados, así como tomar el libro medico que mejor explicaba como proceder en estos casos. Por los nervios y las prisas al entrar en el granero acabo tropezando con uno de los sacos y cayendo al suelo. Los guantes han quedado desgarrados, por lo que rápidamente los tiro y tomo un nuevo par.

Una vez al lado de Lucy, mojo varias toallas en el agua caliente. Cubro las piernas de Lucy con una de las sabanas y con cuidado procedo a cortar toda la ropa que le cubre las piernas con unas tijeras medicas.

Lucy (enfadadisima): ¡TE ARRANCARÉ EL CORAZÓN Y SE LO OFRECERÉ A LOS ESPÍRITUS!... AAAHHH... ¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?

Lincoln: Tranquila amor, respira. Como practicamos, inspira... expira... no hagas fuerza, apóyate sobre los cojines.

Ella me obedece y se tumba quedando alzada parcialmente. Su rostro refleja un enorme dolor y su frente esta completamente sudada. Veo que cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes.

Lincoln: Nooo. Aun no aprietes, aguanta un poco mas.

Lucy: ¡UNA SOLA VEZ! ¡DESPUÉS DE UNA SOLA VEZ, ME DEJASTE ASIIII! TE VOY A MATAAAAR

Lamento enormemente no poder estar a su lado tomándola de la mano, pero debo ser yo quien realice el trabajo. Con sumo cuidado tomo una de las toallas humedecidas en agua caliente y procedo a aplicarla cuidadosamente en su zona inferior. Mi corazón late a máxima velocidad, mis nervios me impiden distraerme de la tarea que debo realizar. Me centro obsesivamente en todo aquello olvidando todo a mi alrededor.

Lucy: AAAAAHHHHH...

Procedo con todo el proceso tal y como indican los libros. Lucy esta ya apretando mientras que yo, cuidadosamente intento ayudar a la criatura a salir, su cabecita ya se encuentra casi fuera.

Lincoln: Vamos Lucy, ya casi esta. 1...2...3...EMPUJAA

Lucy: NNNGGGHHHHH... AAAAHHHH

Tomo la pequeña criatura entre mis brazos y la deposito cuidadosamente sobre una toalla. Luego procedo a cortar el cordón umbilical y a pinzarlo. Tal como indicaba el manual, lo sujeto boca abajo y masajeo su espalda hasta que empieza a llorar. Con esto, lo envuelvo en la toalla y se lo entrego a Lucy que empieza a respirar con normalidad. Ahora toca esperar a que la placensa salga... tras unos momentos, la extraigo y procedo a limpiar con cuidado a...

Lucy: Lincoln...

Lincoln: En seguida acabo, un momento.

Lucy: ¡LINCOLN!

Alzo mi cabeza aun muy nervioso por todo lo que esta pasando y algo molesto de que interrumpa mi concentración. La veo alargando sus brazos como entregándome la criatura. Unas simples palabras salen de su boca y consiguen que todo mi mundo interior se derrumbe.

Lucy: Lincoln... ¡eres padre!

Tomo aquella preciosa cosita entre mis brazos. Su sonrojada carita y su pelusilla blanca en la cabeza consiguen que mi interior se caliente. Es una niña, una preciosa niñita. Mi hija. La abrazo con cuidado y todas las emociones que había en mi interior se desatan al mismo tiempo. La esperanza me llena, noto un enorme descanso en mi corazón. La enorme tensión que había estado acumulando durante tantos años parece que se disipe y desaparezca. El dolor que hasta hace poco llenaba mi corazón ha desaparecido y me noto como hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía. Noto como mis ojos se humedecen y por mis mejillas caen unas lagrimas, pero al contrario de las normales, estas son cálidas, suaves. Como todo en mi interior. Jajajaja. La risa se escapa de mi boca debido a la alegría. Tengo una sensación de calor, esperanza y felicidad que emana de cada poro de mi piel. Estoy llorando y sonriendo como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, ni si quiera puedo controlar mi cara, sonríe por si sola y no quiero que eso termine...

Lucy (como asustada): ¡LINCOLN!

El grito de Lucy me llena de inseguridad. Retiro de mi cuerpo a la pequeña, la observo detenidamente. ¿A caso la he acercado demasiado a mi rostro y la he tocado sin protección? ¿He matado aquello que me ha devuelto la esperanza? Temiendo lo peor centro mi vista en ella, pero aun mueve su boquita y sus manitas. El alivio me invade, pero extrañado miro a Lucy para saber el motivo de su grito. Al observarla veo como nos mira con una enorme sonrisa con la boca abierta. Jamas la vi tan feliz. Pero no nos mira directamente es como si...

Lucy: Mira al suelo Lincoln, mira detrás...

Extrañado hago lo que me indica, pero no veo nada mas que la tierra y las briznas de hierba que me rodean. Miro detrás y solo veo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡HIERBA! Sin despegarme de mi hija solo puedo observar como a mi alrededor se va extendiendo poco a poco un suave manto verde y como las semillas que han caído del saco con el que tropecé empiezan a brotar una a una, como el verdor empieza a expandirse lentamente por la tierra fuera del granero. Mi cara se ilumina ante aquello que ven mis ojos y la felicidad que sentía aumenta por momentos. Después de varios meses intentando que de aquella tierra brotase alguna semilla sin existo, hoy esta brotando a mi alrededor lo que andamos buscando desde hace 6 años. VIDA. Entre lagrimas de felicidad no puedo evitar empezar a reír. La risa de Lucy se une a la mía. Me levanto y me situó al lado de mi amada. A cada paso que doy nueva vida crece al rededor de mis pies y debajo de ellos. Entrego a nuestra hija a Lucy y la abrazo con sumo cuidado. Ambos nos encontramos llorando nuevamente, pero esta es la primera vez que no nos arrepentimos de nada. Ambos lloramos y reímos de felicidad.

(4 años después)

Después de 2 largas horas por fin he terminado de sembrar un nuevo campo. Dejo la azada apoyada en mi hombro y me quito los guantes de trabajo para secarme el sudor de mi frente. Estoy cansado pero no puedo evitar una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a mi pequeña lobata venir corriendo hacia mi.

Lupa: Papi, papi. Dice mami que va a empezar a preparar la comida.

Mi pequeñina con su preciosa melena blanca, una preciosa sonrisa y un vestido negro que me recuerda a los de su madre cuando eramos jóvenes. Acerco mi mano y acaricio su mejilla.

Lupa: Jejejeje, papi, tus manos hacen cosquillas.

Lincoln: Ve y dile a mami que enseguida termino.

Mientras observo como se marcha,pongo mi rodilla en el suelo recién sembrado. Poso mis manso desnudas en la tierra y lanzo un suave suspiro. Concentro todos mis pensamientos en la felicidad que me rodea, en mi querida Lucy, en nuestra preciosa hija Lupa, en el que ya no debemos seguir buscando... poco a poco el calor invade todo mi interior y noto como se esparce por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Tras unos instantes abro de nuevo mis ojos y observo como de la tierra recién sembrada han empezado ya a brotar las semillas. Ya tenemos patatas, tomates y pepinos, espero que esta vez sean zanahorias o calabazas...

Se preguntarán que es lo que pasa. Pues bien, ni yo mismo lo se. No se si es parte de mi poder o si la maquina de Lisa me dio dos. Lo único que sé es que desde el momento en que me dio el poder, he estado siempre triste, deprimido y con miedo. Aquello causó la oleada de muerte y cuanto mas dolor y pena, mas muerte. Pero ahora procuro que jamas esos sentimientos vuelvan a invadirme, pues ahora la felicidad, la alegría y la esperanza es lo que me llena y desde entonces he comprobado que la vida se extiende a mi alrededor. La vegetación vuelve a cubrir todo nuestro alrededor, hemos visto ya varios insectos diferentes y aunque no hemos visto animales, no perdemos la esperanza de que tarde o temprano veremos alguno. Si, cuando estoy deprimido mi poder causa Muerte, pero cuando estoy feliz crea Vida.

Dirijo mis pasos a nuestra casa. Desde que nació Lupa he decidido que jamas dejaré que la oscuridad y la depresión vuelvan a invadirme, eso se lo dejaré a Lucy, solo que aunque le siguen gustando las historias tétricas y las ropas y decoraciones oscuras pues ya no la he vuelto a ver seria o suspirando, siempre que la veo tiene una feliz sonrisa y una mirada coqueta. Llego a la puerta de casa pero veo movimiento en el lateral de la casa, me asomo y veo como Lupa, una vez mas, intenta subirse sin ayuda a Trasty.

Lincoln: Deja que te ayude cariño.

La tomo por debajo de los hombros y la subo dentro de la cesta metálica de Trasty. Acto seguido tomo la barra de plástico y empiezo a empujarlo mientras corro al rededor de la casa. Mi pequeña empieza a cubrirse de pelaje grisáceo mientras su cara se alarga formando un pequeño hocico, debajo de su falda aparece una cola peludita que menea feliz.

Lincoln: Brruuuuummmmm... bruuuuummmm...

Lupa: Jajajajaa ¡Mas papi, mas! AAAUUUUUU

Pasamos varios minutos jugando y riendo. Después entro en la casa y me dirijo a la cocina donde veo a Lucy intentando alcanzar los platos de la alacena superior. Me acerco por su espalda, con un brazo le rodeo la cintura y con el otro alcanzo los platos por ella mientras aprovecho para besar su mejilla. Se sonroja y me lanza una tierna mirada, pero con un poco de reproche.

Lucy: Ya podía hacerlo yo...

Licnoln: No debes forzarte mi amor. Sabes que en tu estado debes cuidarte todo lo que puedas.

Lucy: La ultima vez hacia muchas mas cosas y todo salió bien. No quiero que te sobreesfuerces tu tampoco.

Lincoln: Por ti, movería montañas.

Lucy: Por ti, nunca dejaré de sonreír.

Nos fundimos en un profundo beso mientras mis manos acarician el abultado vientre de Lucy.

Lupa: Uuggghh... ¿otra vez?

Nos separamos riendo. Lupa se acerca mientras sostiene su cola en sus manitas, siempre le gusta mantener su cola aun haber dejado de transformar el resto de su cuerpo.

Lucy: ¿Que hace mi pequeña lobezna que no esta fuera jugando?

Lupa: Emm... quería que papi me dijese que es una cosa nueva que vi...

Lincoln: Claro, dime donde lo has visto. ¿Es un insecto nuevo? ¿Alguna planta diferente?

Lupa (negando con la cabeza): No, es algo raro que hay arriba... pinta rayas de nubes en el cielo.

Lucy y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y corremos al exterior. Miramos al cielo en todas direcciones hasta que por fin lo vemos. Es muy pequeño y parece seguir la linea del horizonte, pero la estela que deja es inconfundible. Abrazo a Lucy y a Lupa mientras río, ellas también ríen felices. Después de 10 años... por fin... un avión... aun queda gente viva en el mundo.

Ahora estoy seguro, ya nunca mas dejare de sentirme feliz.

FIN

* * *

Para solventar dudas, la zona en que el aura de Lincoln hizo efecto cubrió todo EUA, la mitad de Canadá y parte de Mexico y no todo el mundo, ahora una nueva aura se empieza a extender desde la granja de los Loud, una muy diferente a la primera. Espero que esta historia corta les gustase y quería agradecerles todo su apoyo. Muchas gracias ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Han llegado a una de las zonas de america con mas granjas y campos de cultivo, por lo que es normal encontrar alguna asi y viendo como esta el resto, es el mejor sitio donde pueden quedarse ^_^ Como ves, han empezado con buen pie, Lupa ya esta con ellos y parece que ha heredado algo de sus celulas mutadas, pero en camino viene alguien mas. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo :D


End file.
